


【五奇人】下周补考的内容是什么·八

by GraphiteRW



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphiteRW/pseuds/GraphiteRW





	【五奇人】下周补考的内容是什么·八

朔间零醒来的时候，看见日日树涉坐在床边梳头。昨晚头发没吹干就上床，睡前又不老实，第二天报应来得飞快，满头乱发纠缠在一起，像触电炸了毛的大白猫，发尾的地方团了一大包头发，最乐观的理发师见了都心生绝望。他侧了身蜷成煮熟的虾，闷在被子里笑得发抖。

“我不梳了！”日日树涉听到笑声后五岁小孩的犟脾气发作，啪地把梳子朝桌上一拍，蹬了拖鞋就往床上躺，脸埋在枕头上一动不动。

“等会又要蹭乱。”零说着这样的话，也没拦涉，坐起来拿过梳子，耐心地收拾会烂摊子。

他认识涉以来没少见这头日日树涉引以为豪的长发出岔子，最可怕的一次是扮演森之精灵，涉丢掉道具组制作的劣质王冠，非要用及腰的长发造型成王冠的样子，在上面装饰花草藤蔓，这真是个天才的主意，毫无疑问获得满座喝彩。结果等那台演出结束后涉在后台卸了两个小时妆，先行离去在店里占位等着开庆功宴的几个人柠檬水喝到厕所都跑了几轮，斋宫宗仅有的那点脸皮磨得一干二净。最后猜拳输了的朔间零骑着摩托车返回学校，进到后台时正好瞧见日日树涉顶着拆了一半的“王冠”，手里拿着剪刀要自我了断。

“你在干嘛？”当时的朔间小零风华正茂，甫一开口气势逼人，咬字清晰、抑扬顿挫。一心沉醉在千千烦恼丝中的涉吓了一跳，剪刀从手间滑落，差点在脚背上戳出两个血窟窿。

“头发缠住了，我准备把梳不开的地方剪掉。”日日树涉捡起剪刀，边解释边在头上比划了一下，被粘住的地方大概是头顶到发尾，这样一刀下去可能要变成下一个斋宫宗。

“不准！”零语气凶狠，态度强硬。

“啊？”比划着从哪里下手的涉愣了一下，剪刀已经被迅速夺走。

“我不准。”拿到剪刀的朔间零重复了一遍，任性又顽劣，仿佛这才是魔王应有的模样。

“那……你说怎么办？”涉抬起头（他坐椅子上）才发现朔间零近在咫尺，兴许一抬头就能碰到殷红的嘴唇。

“先去庆功宴，奏汰他们该等急了。”

后来日日树涉就真的顶着半个王冠走进店里，对一众或震惊或疑惑的目光视而不见，坦坦荡荡。饭后零把涉拖上帅气的摩托车后座，听身后的人在迎面而来的狂风中高兴地又唱又叫然后被风呛到抵在他背后剧烈咳嗽，被发胶固定起来的头发在风中屹立不倒，执着地从头盔的边缘处戳进来一下下搔弄他的脖子。

朔间零也是鬼迷心窍，一瞬间觉得连被黄色路灯倒映在地上轮廓模糊的影子，也可爱得让人有些心动。

接下来的剧情就无趣地像看过的任何一本三流爱情小说，当然不是说他们的爱情无趣的像三流小说，而是要知道，这种一见钟情是普遍存在的，他们不过是丘比特选中的下一对恋人。

日日树涉在朔间零膝上躺了一晚上，热水打在地板上蒸腾起的雾气氤氲了两人整夜没睡发红的眼睛，浸泡在浴缸里的长发随着水波浮动，灯光下竟有几分波光粼粼，像是囚禁了一池月光。第二日清晨第一缕阳光透进窗子时，日日树涉执起朔间零泡了一晚上发皱的手指，在发白的指尖留下羽毛般轻盈的吻。

“日日树君，别睡了快起来。吾辈看见深海君已经跑出去泡水了。”解决了那一大坨毛球般的头发，朔间零拍了拍窝在枕头里的脑袋，对方不自觉咕噜一声，回蹭他的手心。

“‘还不是吾辈起床的时间吧……’零平时也是这样说的吧♪”日日树涉得意洋洋，拗过头去看他，扯得脖子青筋爆出，有些狰狞。

“汝这个样子……”零笑着碰了突出来的血管，“那再赖一分钟？”

“五分钟！”

“那就五分钟♪”朔间零早就料到这个回答，又揉了会头发，良好的触感让他恍惚觉得养了只长毛猫，或者是垂耳兔。

“零也再睡会嘛。”涉得寸进尺，伸出手来扯住他的衣摆，于是零顺势躺下，和翻了个面的那只长毛猫对视，近得要亲到一块去。果然这假惺惺的距离没维持过三秒，日日树涉凑过来就要亲，流畅得一气呵成。

“等会，有个问题想问汝。”朔间零早就料到这点心思，流畅地往后一躲，手已经捂住了日日树涉宣告失败的意图。“汝的花苞怎么做的？”

这明明是强行转移话题了。

日日树涉赌了一口气不想理他，自顾自地在朔间零手心里作乱，柔软的舌头顺着掌纹细细舔过去，手心湿漉漉的，涉温热的呼吸打在上面有些发烫又有些酥痒。零缩了一下就被涉拉开手掌，舌尖从手心滑到手腕，细细啃咬透出青紫色血管的皮肤。

“是发夹，每天梳好头发后往头上一夹，amazing，新的一天就此开始！”涉的腰被零轻轻捏了一把，作乱的嘴停下来又开始胡言乱语，然后顺着捏过腰的手一路摸索上身体，宽松的浴袍根本不值一提，轻易就解开系得松松垮垮的衣带。

“那下次吾辈见到直接揪下来看看是真是假……”涉一路欺上来他退无可退，最后被压成平躺，涉终于如愿以偿吻到那滴血般殷红的唇。

“零想要的话我送你一朵就是了♪”涉微微松开嘴唇，零披在身上的浴衣将脱未脱，半边肩头还在凌乱的衣物中遮遮掩掩，唇齿间扯出的银丝一半断在唇上，另一半溅起水滴挂在嘴角边，一双桃花眼还未沾染情欲，只静静落了个散发的日日树涉。

涉细细端详了一番，将情事前的朔间零尽数收入眼底，舌尖轻轻一舔，从肩头到锁骨，最后落在脖颈上来回舔咬，势要弄出个艳色的痕迹。

“别咬这里。”零避了避，“会被看到的。”

“有什么关系，宗他们早就知道了。”涉抬起身体扯掉碍事的衣物，再压下来时两人的性器叠在一处，零才察觉到两人灼热的温度，骤一摩擦真的有那么些情动，他伸手撩开涉屏障般的长发，按在颈椎后像逗猫一样揉了起来。

“零，你硬了。”日日树涉偏要逞口舌之快，好像从头至尾作乱的只有零一人。零不与涉争辩，另一只空闲的手抚上两人性器，压到一处上下摩擦起来。快感流遍全身，零一双桃花眼染上绯红，吐息间眼角湿润，这幅样子不知道能多扰乱人心祸国殃民。涉也被伺候得很舒服，分开零双腿就往隐秘处按压，对恋人身体的熟悉自然不言而喻，后穴吞入两指就忙不迭地开始收缩，涉一边按压着体内的敏感点一边覆上零的手，带着他一起摩擦，前后刺激下零先到高潮，白浊的精液溅了两人一身。

涉任他整个人疲软下来，从另一边的枕头下摸出一个避孕套。朔间零瞪了一眼，可惜在这等旖旎的场景实在是毫无威胁，甚至撩拨起涉的坏心眼，将避孕套的包装撕得极慢，任润滑液流出来滴到他小腹上。三根手指沾了冰凉的润滑液探进身体，随意扩张几下就抽了出来，接着日日树涉便毫不客气地整根没入，冰凉的橡胶和润滑液当来极大的刺激。

零脑子轰一声被逼出些泪来，两人交往至今这等作乱的活计没少做，但还是第一次戴套做，看来昨晚涉所言不虚，他能清晰感觉到捅进来的物件不寻常的凸起正毫不留情地剐蹭着敏感的内壁，况且像是为了赌气，每一次都捅到最深处，又整根拔出。舒爽得他整个人都不自觉发抖，快感逐步积累，他先前刻意忍住的声音都无法控制地泄出一两声。

整个房间安静地只有撞击的水声和两人急促的呼吸，零略带哭腔的呻吟显得更加诱人，涉将零双腿分得更开，每一下都撞击在最深的位置，紧致的内壁虽然没有直接贴在性器上，但也能感受到比平时更热情的吮吸和抽动。

“零很舒服吗？”涉贴近他耳朵，姿势的改变导致体内的性器也发生了微妙的错位，毫无预警地撞上前列腺，零短促地叫了一声，前面的性器顶端流出几滴液体。

“零……哥哥？”门那边传来更加意料之外的声音。

“呜……”零突然一惊，下意识收紧后穴，没有移位的性器重蹈覆辙，再一次撞上同一个还在发抖的地方，声音要流出的瞬间涉及时吻住他的嘴，将呻吟吞没在缠绵的舌尖上。

“零哥哥你怎么了？没事吧。”门外的声音由远及近，最后就是从门后传来，扶手旋转的杂音清晰地传入零耳里，他失去控制一般收紧全身，强烈的羞耻感麻痹了身体，他胡乱推开涉的亲吻，却被一把用力搂住。涉将他强硬地按在怀里，安抚般说：我锁了门。

果然，门把旋转到一半就被怪异的金属声制止了。零才冷静下来，后知后觉刚刚反应太过激烈显得有几分狼狈，却不知刚刚一番动作将涉的欲望撩拨到了最顶峰，渐渐舒缓下来的后穴还未完全打开就迎来比刚才还要强烈的抽送，情欲来得如此猛烈以至于他完全失去推开的机会。

“零哥哥？”

朔间零还忘了门外的人。

只不过另一位当事人显然被提起来也要装傻，大开大合操进最柔软的地方，丝毫没有要停下来的意思。“日日树君……呜，汝嗯……停一下……”他先服了软，浸满情欲的声音颇有几分哀求的味道。

“夏目君还在问你话呢，零，不要让他久等哦♪”涉才不管，舔了零眼角的飞红，垂落在他胸膛的发丝徐徐落到身侧，勾出若有似无的痒。

“吾辈刚刚不小心撞到……床角，没事……汝怎么来了。”吻随着他说话的节奏落在脸上，零想到一门之隔外夏目正焦急地以为自己出事，而现实是他双腿大开被恋人操的难分难舍，连完整的话都说不出一句，刚平息下的羞耻又冒了头，比先前烧得更盛。

“宗哥哥让我来问零哥哥吃不吃早餐——”夏目听闻没事后松了口气，话锋一转，“零哥哥知道涉哥哥要不要吃？我刚刚去他房间没看见人。”

“吾辈不吃了。”零趁着喘息的空闲快速地回答了前半个问题，接着名字被提起的涉似乎比刚刚更兴奋，狠劲化成巧劲，专门往零敏感处戳弄，还置身事外般起哄：孩子在问呢？妈妈你快说。

说……说什么？朔间零脑子里只剩下浆糊，唯一一丝理智控制着他压抑住涌到喉间的呻吟，最要命的是，经过刚刚几番戳弄，快感节节攀升，很快就要到临界点。

“零哥哥？”夏目见零不回答，又问了一句，“零哥哥知道涉哥哥在哪里吗？”

正巧一个磨蹭，像是针尖戳破了气球，所有被囚禁的气体一泻千里，争着从破洞中涌出来，零的情欲也急不可耐地随着最后一下的颤抖攀上了顶峰，他无法思考只是单纯地将一句话说出来就花费了他所有的理智。“吾辈……不知道呃……涉在哪……”

听到明显拙劣答复的夏目在门外沉默了一会，说我知道了，那我再去找找涉哥哥，零哥哥记得早点下来。接着是很响亮的小跑开的声音。

零一直紧绷的身体舒缓下来，高潮中颤抖的后穴显然没有忘记还咬着一个物件，紧紧地缠绕住性器，邀请它一道奔赴这极乐世界。

“如果‘涉’不在这，那我是谁呢？”置身事外的日日树涉刷新了存在感，不客气地顶弄高潮中的后穴，强硬地迫使零延长快感。

“呃……嗯……太深了……”喉结被微凉的牙齿咬住，声音黏腻成淫靡的语调。

“唔……”涉也难耐地呻吟出声，熟悉的冲击感却迟迟未来，零才恍惚从乱作一团的脑子里想起这轮涉带了套，不禁有些意味阑珊。涉也觉得乏闷，未等享受完那点高潮后的余韵便迅速抽出来，将套脱了再重新送进去，一时的新奇刺激，怎样也比不过真正的灵肉饕餮。

又是一轮作乱。


End file.
